Daevohk - Space Wolves - 1500pt List
Battle with the Crimson Fists Due to unknown grievances the wolves came into conflict with the Crimson Fists chapter. A force of a land raider with terminator detachment, a whirlwind, and four drop pods with sternguard and tactical marines assaulted a position held by Harald Deathwolf's pack. With casualties well within acceptable levels, the thunderwolves tore the occupants of the drop pods apart before Harald Deathwolf himself smote the landraider into ruin with his thunderhammer and personally finished off the terminators and chaplain inside. The wolves quickly secured the field and the Crimson Fists were forced to withdraw to save a single tactical squad and a badly damaged whirlwind. Wolf casualties were as follows: 6 thunder wolf cavalry, 2 cyber wolves, and 17 fenrisian wolves. All remains were recovered and buried with full funeral rights. The remaining fenrisian wolf was rewarded with a juicy spit of meat and honored at the victory feast. 1500 point - Daevohk's Space Wolves - Harald Deathwolf's Pack None of the wolf lords of the 12 great companies have an affinity for the wild beast of Fenris like Harald Deathwolf. His personal champion, Canis Wolfborn, was raised by the wolves of Fenris and to this day can communicate with them. Harald Deathwolf's Pack is a fast attack cavalry contingent of Great Company Deathwolf. Led personally by the wolf lord himself, this force is a spear thrust of snarling teeth, snapping jaws, and powerfists. The speed and savagery of Fenrisian wolves is eclipsed only by that of their larger cousins, the Thunder Wolves. These gigantic beasts are ridden into combat by the most elite of the wolf guard and the force of their charge can shatter tanks, and crush monstrous creatures. HQ (450pts) 'Canis Wolfborn (185pts)' * Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack, Independent Character, Lord of the Wolfkin, Rending, The Wolf King, Wrath of the Savage *Fangir, Frag & Krak Grenades, Power Armour, Saga of the Wolfkin (Oath: Honour the wolfkin), 2x Wolf Claw, Wolf Tail Talisman, Wolftooth Necklace Harald Deathwolf -- Wolf Lord (265pts) * Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack, Independent Character, Warlord (*), Wolf Tail Talisman (5pts) *Power Armour (125pts), Frag & Krak Grenades, Runic Armour (20pts), Storm Shield (30pts), Thunder Hammer (30pts), Thunderwolf (45pts), Saga of the Bear (Eternal Warrior)(35pts) Troops (160pts) 'Fenrisian Wolf Pack (Troops) (80pts)' * Counter-attack, Supernumerary *Cyberwolf (8pts), 9x Fenrisian Wolf (72pts) Fenrisian Wolf Pack (Troops) (80pts) * Counter-attack, Supernumerary *'Cyberwolf (8pts), 9x Fenrisian Wolf (72pts) Fast Attack (885pts) '''Thunderwolf Cavalry (275pts) * 5x Thunderwolf Cavalry (275pts) *''Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack, Rending, Wolfkin'' *5x Bolt Pistol, 4x Close Combat Weapon, 5x Frag & Krak Grenades, 5x Power Armour, Power Fist (25pts) Thunderwolf Cavalry (305pts) *5x Thunderwolf Cavalry (305pts) Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack, Rending, Wolfkin 4x Bolt Pistol, 4x Close Combat Weapon, 5x Frag & Krak Grenades, 5x Power Armour, Power Fist (25pts), Storm Shield (30pts) Thunderwolf Cavalry (305pts) **5x Thunderwolf Cavalry (305pts) Acute Senses, And They Shall Know No Fear, Counter-attack, Rending, Wolfkin 4x Bolt Pistol, 4x Close Combat Weapon, 5x Frag & Krak Grenades, 5x Power Armour, Power Fist (25pts), Storm Shield (30pts)